


Blistered Love

by lowkey_yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Character, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_yoonmin/pseuds/lowkey_yoonmin
Summary: “Yo, Jungwoo! Put on the smile please!”“I’ve got twenty minutes till i have to be hospitable, Hyuck. Let me be real for a bit!”A one shot in which Jungwoo has a painful flare up and the pretty celebrity named Yukhei on his flight helps him through it, ending with a new number in his phone.





	Blistered Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recent flare up I had with my CRPS and I got an idea for a cute luwoo one shot based off of it.

“Jesus.”

Jungwoo’s hands slipped again, fumbling continuously with the damn devil buttons. They weren’t particularly slippery or anything, his hands just didn’t seem to want to stop shaking. 

“Fuck!”

He threw his hands out, knocking them into his wet cheeks. “It’s fine. You’re f-fine.” He furiously scrubbed at the already raw skin underneath his red eyes. 

His mind wasn’t full, his thoughts weren’t killing him; they were the only reassurance he seemed to be getting. 

No, it was his body. It was attacking him, attacking itself. That being said, he did what does best; ignore the problem.

He pushed his left palm into his cheekbone just a bit harder one last time, sighing heavily and letting his burning hands fall limp to his side. Unlocking the stall door, he pushed the last bits of hair out of his face and soldiered on a smile. 

“This is okay… This is d-doable.” his voice broke only once, the words still ringing in his mind. He fixed the wrinkles in his flight uniform and paced forward to the mirrors, slapping on his best smile; only garnering a weak grimace. 

Hanging his head and giving up on the smile, he pushes his body away from the wet counter while rubbing away the last of the pain induced tears. His hands continued to shake like an old willow on a november night, burning like the fires waiting inside his chest. 

Making it across his gate into the flight panel he was scheduled for, he grabbed for his ID badge and slipped it back onto his breast pocket. Not even bothering to lift a hand at the waiting gate guard, he slipped past. 

“Yo, Jungwoo! Put on the smile please!” 

“I’ve got twenty minutes till i have to be hospitable, Hyuck. Let me be real for a bit!” 

He continued walking with the bitter smile still stuck to his cheeks, the fuck does this kid know about why I’m not smiling, I’m bitter for a reason. He brushed his tingling palms against the ribbed accordion guider leading into the plane, trying to gain a bit of feeling back in them. He really can’t afford to pay for another glass he could drop.

“Jungwoo! You finally make it, after we’ve already finished cleaning the plane for the next passengers.” He could feel the bitterness through every word his coworker said. He grabs at the edge of his slacks, digging his nails into his numb thigh as best he could,

“Sorry Taeyong, got caught up…” 

He still couldn’t raise his head up to meet his commanding flight attendant, he could hear him shuffling over to his own shaking figure. Taeyong didn’t make it more than two feet in front of Jungwoo before the younger male flinched farther back, receiving a sigh from his superior.

“Hey, Woo… Why don’t you go work first class for the rest of the day. Take a bit of a break from the economy chaos for a bit?” Jungwoo just gave a slight tilt of the head before disappearing farther into the front of the plane, starting to hear the tell tale signs of life from the starting engines. 

Thankfully first class means that he won’t be the one welcoming all the passengers onto the plane, he just needs to welcome the first class passengers into their cabin. He grabs for a clean stomacher, replacing his much too wrinkled one. He just finds himself wanting to cry once more when he finds himself struggling to attached the fastened ties to his back plate. He gives an agonizing groan at the intense fire in his hands that starts to breach into his wrists.

He whips back his aching hand to shake out the burning, stopping to look at them again; seeing the red forming blisters start along his fingertips and palms. He heaves out a pitiful sigh comparable to a lose sob, bringing his left hand up to bite at the flesh, hoping to stem away a bit of the pain. He grabs for the pair of white gloves on the supply table next to him; hastily wiping away the saliva and gently pulling them over his hands.

He sighs, looking down at his hands resting on the back of one of the seats. He backs away from it once he hears his named called, knowing that it’s now time to get in place for the passengers to be seated. 

Taking his place in front of the place gate that separated business and first class, he took his last deep breath and let out his natural soft hearted smile. 

“Good evening, Welcome to Neo Flight Airlines.” Most of the passengers gave at least a half hearted tilt of the lip, save for one tall male who gave a blinding grin and grateful bow; that was enough to bring up Jungwoo’s mood even the slightest.

“Good evening, sir!”

Jungwoo gave him a more genuine, slightly broader, girn. “Absolutely, sir. Please do ask if you need a-anything.” Jungwoo had to cover the crack that a painful shock in his hand caused, bringing them to rest behind his back and clasped.

The man doesn’t even give a concerned look, just heaves an understanding breath with the brief look towards the gloved hands. 

Jungwoo looked to the ticket handed to him by the man, Yukhei as it was printed across the top of the paper, and pointed him towards his solo seat near the attendant cabin. He grabbed Yukhei’s carry on with shaking hands and shakily dropped in into the overhead, the louder-than-usual ringing of the case on the rack causing barley a flinch. 

He pulled his eyes away from the dark case, bringing up another pitiful smile towards the taller male again. Yukhei gives him a gentle look and reaches for the outstretched ticket, stopping bluntly when his eyes look to Jungwoo’s hand, seeing the white gloves now stained with a slightly yellowed fluid and a bit of blood. 

Yukhei gives a stuttered gasp while grabbing at Jungwoo’s overcoat with tender hands. “Sir, y-your hand…?” Jungwoo flinches away from the soft touch on his jacket, pulling the hand behind himself again and moving backwards a few steps. 

“I’m alright, here’s is your seat sir.”

Yukhei can only watch as the pretty flight attendant with the false smile moves back to the doorway and welcomes the other people much more hastily, no longer bringing his hands forward.

Yukhei hesitantly takes his seat once more, trying to put his natural worry behind him; at least until the man is no longer busy. 

Jungwoo gives the last passenger a welcome and then moves past the aisle to the attendant carriage, giving the handsome male one more fleeting look. He pushes past the lose curtain where Ten was waiting at the meal board, “Hey, Woo. Something wrong?”

Jungwoo gives himself a few seconds to breath deeply and looks up to the shorter male, “Hyung, would you mind doing the briefing for this flight? I promise to do the landing briefing.” 

Ten gave him a soft look, giving a light nod. As soon as he passes through the curtain, Jungwoo shoots towards the employee bathroom, tripping over nothing.

He shuts the door hastily and grabs at the fabric wrapped around his hands, stopping shortly to gaze at the yellowed fluid on his hands. He pulled off the ruined gloves, seeing the angry blisters from less than an hour ago had ruptured. 

“Fuck!”

His throat started to feel scratchy and his eyes burned. His breath stuttered painfully in his chest, bringing his hands under the cold water; instead feeling like running under searing fire. He chokes out a barely contained agonizing whimper. 

Still he kept them underneath the water, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking his teeth into his lip. He gives a shuddering breath and wipes the softly falling tears with his shoulder. 

He opens the door latch with a shivering elbow, keeping his hands closer to his chest and away from knocking into anything else and possibly aggravating the already painful blisters. He shifts quickly to the medical supplies that are left near the opening, thankfully still hearing Ten continue the longer briefing uninterrupted by Jungwoo’s low and heavy breathing. 

Unbeknownst to him, Yukhei is still in the closest seat to where Jungwoo is. Yukhei keeps a calm look to his face, yet still brings his face towards the direction of the sound of pain filled breaths. He peeks around to the still curtain, there’s no opening of it and he was simply too worried to let the sound pass.

He gently stood up and made a motion towards the other attendant, giving a gentle wave in the direction of the bathrooms. The shorter male gave a small nod in his direction and let him off that way while continuing with the flight briefing, knowing very well how much of a frequent flier the celebrity was.

He brought up the curtain to the side, and gave a bit of a strangled gasp at the tears running down the pretty flight attendant’s face from earlier. He rushed over to the man, bringing his hands up to grab for the first aid man was previously reaching for and hastily opening it. 

“Sir, w-what’s wrong?” Yukhei couldn’t get anything out of him, the man was just cradling his hands near him. He had enough sense to gather that it was a correct feeling to be worried about the man’s hands earlier. He gently reached out, “May I?”

The male let out a shaky breath and looked up at Yukhei with a tiny nod. Yukhei shakily grabs at his left wrist, making sure to avoid accidentally touching his skin just incase it had some sensitivity too, grabbing for the hastily pushed up sleeve of his uniform instead.

He brought the smaller hand closer and turned it over to look at the angry blisters, giving a soft sigh out at the obviously painful abscesses. He goes over to the open first aid kit and bringing out a alcohol wipe and getting it open, “This will burn, just know that it means that it getting clean.” Jungwoo gives out a weak laugh at the childish lilt to Yukhei’s voice.

Yukhei wipes off the the fluid that the blisters were letting out, Jungwoo gives out a weak whimper from the sting. Yukhei continues to wipe the hand and grabbing some of the generic antibacterial burn cream and pushing it over the wounds, blowing on the wounds to try and avoid unnecessary pain. He picked up the gauze sheets and pulled them over Jungwoo’s frail fingers, gently fitting it over them delicately. 

“B-blowing on it only… introduces m-more bacteria.” The man chokes out a weak laugh at the attempt at lighthearted humor, despite the pain the elder was definitely feeling.

Yukhei looked up at the pretty man’s face and rolls his eyes at the comment, seeing a dazed but pain filled expression, “So sir, what happens to be your name? You know mine already.” Yukhei gives a light smile in his direction. 

“I’m K-Kim Jungwoo.”

Yukhei nods towards him, seemingly approving the name choice. “Seems fitting to have such a pretty name for you.” Jungwoo can’t do more than to blush and give a light laugh through his tears. 

“I’d say the same for you, Yukh-” He gives a hiss at the touch of the medical tape against his skin, getting a worried look from Yukhei.

After both hands had successfully wrapped, Yukhei gives a satisfied grin and light nod at his less than stellar craftsmanship. “That seems to be as much as I can really do for you, Jungwoo. I can go tell the other flight-”

“No, don’t!”

Yukhei stops, knowing there is a reason he didn’t want anyone else to know. “Fair enough, you should at least go to see a doctor later on, though.” Jungwoo gives a tiny nod before seeing a sly smirk flick across Yukhei’s face,

“Maybe you should also give me your number, just to make sure you go for sure.”

Jungwoo can do nothing more than admire the handsome man’s confidence, “You sly asshole!” He laughs out while handing Yukhei his phone, only laughing harder at his improvised victory dance he gets when receiving the device.

“Remember to call me soon!”

And Yukhei giddily pushes aside the curtain, coming face to face with the other flight attendant. He moves quickly back over to his seat, but not before shooting a cheesy wink in Jungwoo’s direction and getting a brilliant smile in return with a nod.


End file.
